<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday Shiro! by Leiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961071">Happy Birthday Shiro!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiya/pseuds/Leiya'>Leiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Party, Childhood Friends, M/M, musician keith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiya/pseuds/Leiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith, famous rock star, crashes his old babysitter's birthday party</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday Shiro!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man hummed in the darkness. It was cold and dark on this early evening of a 29th of February. It had even snowed in the morning. But now there was mainly grey mud left. The man pulled his dark winter jacket tighter around himself as he walked the well-known streets of his childhood, his hand clutching at a small wrapped package hoping to deliver it tonight. He had moved away many years ago when he was barely nine years old. The houses still stood. Most were well-kept, just a few were run-down by years of living in them without much care about keeping them in a good state. The house he had grown up in belonged to the run-down ones which had made him sad. He had loved living here inthis small town in Arizona. He had loved playing with the kids in the neighbourhood and he had loved his babysitter Shiro… Takashi Shirogane, but 6 year-old him had been unable to pronounce the name so he had chosen to just call him Shiro. He grinned at that memory. Was he still called by that name?<br/>So much had changed since those happy days and evenings the two (Shiro had been 13 at that time) had spent playing videogames longer than his parents had wanted them to. <br/>But then his parents moved to New York. His new babysitter had looked out that he didn’t stay up just a minute longer than allowed and he wasn’t allowed to play as much video games anymore… </p><p>And he had started a quiet rebellion which had led to him starting to make rock music with friends at age 15, debuted at 16 and now with 18 they filled large halls… It wouldn’t take too long that they’d have to move to stadiums. And he liked that life. He still didn’t have much time for video games but his heart and soul was filled with loud sounds and music. </p><p>And it was one of their songs coming from one of the houses that got his attention. He smiled a bit, when he noticed it was the house he had been looking for. He took a breath and entered the front yard totake a look at the name on the front door. It still read “Shirogane” as it had all those years ago. He grinned and rang the doorbell. So this was the party he had hoped to attend to tonight. The song suddenly changed. Was there someone who didn’t like them? He shrugged. He wasn’t here as a singer, he was here as the person the birthday boy used to babysit ten years ago.</p><p>The door opened but not by the man he had hoped to see.</p><p>“Kiss.K?” The man with a long dirty blonde ponytail asked surprised using his pseudonym.</p><p>“Yes. Am I correct here at Takashi Shirogane’s 6th birthday?”</p><p>“If you’re looking for my sister for extra rehearsals, she won’t come with you!”</p><p>Oh, that’s why that man’s face was vaguely familiar. And of course his keyboarder’s brother knew that he was sometimes a bit difficult to work with... especially when he was inspired to a new song.</p><p>“I’m not here for Pidge. I didn’t even know she knows Shiro... So am I allowed to enter now?” he asked running out of patience. It was cold out here and he didn’t want his nerves to really drop. It was not so easy to just walk up an old friend’s house on his birthday to say hi and catch up.</p><p>“First you tell me why you are here!” Pidge’s brother asked seriously.</p><p>“I wanna see my former babysitter, wish him a very happy birthday and if he doesn’t want me around on his day I’ll leave again...”</p><p>“Your... wait! You are the guy who gave Shiro his nickname?” the guy looked at him with wide eyes. </p><p>“So what?”</p><p>The surprise turned into a smile and the guy let him in. “Somehow the world’s a small place.”</p><p>He  took off his shoes and jacket. Now he was just clad in a black hoodie with white roses on the left side and black jeans. Long black hair tied back into a messy ponytail. </p><p>“Matt? Who is it?” </p><p>“Your last present!” Matt called back. “Just a second.” Thank god the hostility had vanished from his voice. “Shiro has never told anyone you were the brat he used to babysit. Everyone knows he loves your music but no one ever assumed there was a connection.” He said more quietly.</p><p>“So he still remembers me?” </p><p>“Of course.No one here has not heard at least one story about your childhood together. Shiro will be happy to see YOU still remember him as well.”</p><p>They entered the house and found Shiro waiting curiously at the door to the living room where the music came from.</p><p>“My last present?” Shiro asked arms crossed. <br/>He was behind Matt so Shiro couldn’t see him right away.</p><p>“Yep.” Matt grinned and took a step to the side. Shiro had changed, was the first thing he noted. Black hair was now black and white. His right arm was replaced by a prosthetic which sirred quietly when his crossed arms loosened and fell to his sides indicating it was real. He was taller and broader than he used to be but... he was still Shiro!</p><p>“Hi!”</p><p>“Keith? You...”</p><p>“I happened to be in the area... And I thought I’d see if you still lived here. Happy Birthday, Old-timer.” Keith smiled but still a bit of reservation was left on his expression.</p><p>Shiro shook his head still trying to figure out what he had missed, but then he moved forward grinning broadly. “Oh my gosh! I... You... Keith, I can’t believe it.. You’re here! May... may I hug you?”</p><p>Keith didn’t answer verbally; instead he closed the last bit of distance between them and put his arms around Shiro’s neck to pull him close.</p><p>“Yes, I’m here!” He smiled. Somehow it felt a bit strange that one of Shiro’s arms was now made of metal, but for now he didn’t ask him about it. He was here to celebrate his old friend’s birthday not to wake bad memories.</p><p>They let go of each other and Keith held out the small package for Shiro. “Here... It’s not much... I didn’t even know if you still lived here... I just...”</p><p>“You came here just to see if I did and invite yourself to my party?” Shiro asked disbelieving and accepted the gift.</p><p>“Yes... Can I... Can I stay?”</p><p>“What a question, come in! You’re more than welcome here!” Shiro grinned happily. And then he put his human arm around his shoulders to lead him into the room.</p><p>“Guys? I have to introduce someone to you.” Shiro said and called the attention of the other people in the room.</p><p>“What’s he doing here? I’m done with work for today!” a well-known voice asked and Keith quickly recognized his keyboarder who was just at a music set-up and seemingly took care of the playlist.</p><p>“Both of us are! I’m not here because of you.” Keith replied dryly. Really, he liked Pidge, but she was not as important to him as Shiro was right now.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“This is Keith, the neighbour’s boy I used to babysit ten years ago,” Shiro explained proudly. </p><p>“You never told us he’s famous!” A woman with long white hair said.</p><p>“I didn’t want to brag about it, Allura. He’s just my friend who went out into the world and happened to become a musician.” Shiro shrugged like it was no big deal for him... and it probably wasn’t. He had always been so levelled down to look at the people themselves instead of the facade. That was why Keith liked him and why he had decided to really pull this stunt to come here unannounced.</p><p>Shiro introduced all of his friends to Keith. There were about ten people here. Some were work colleagues some others friends from school and college. Matt Holt was Shiro’s best friend. And that was why Pidge came along as well. Of course she knew Shiro when her brother was so close to him. And still Shiro had never said anything about him?</p><p>The evening proceeded. Keith was seen much at Shiro’s side but he tried to politely answer all the questionsdirected at him as well. Of course Shiro’s friends were curious about him. He got along with Allura, Shiro’s best friend at college as well as Sven, a current co-worker. </p><p>“I can’t believe it’s you!” Pidge said as they met at the buffet.</p><p>“Why? You knew I’m from here.” Keith looked at what was left and piled some stuff on a plate.</p><p>“But I didn’t know that you know my brother’s best friend! You were close to him! That’s the strange thing!”</p><p>Keith shrugged. What was he supposed to say. It was at it was.</p><p>“There are strange coincidences in this world.” Shiro said while he took a bowl of fruits.</p><p>An evil grin appeared on Pidge’s face. “Yeah, I didn’t think I’d ever meet Keith’s secret childhood-crush of whom he still talks so fondly let alone know him for years!” </p><p>Keith’s face burned and Shiro coughed. “Really?” he asked.</p><p>“Didn’t you ever have an innocent childhood crush?” Keith asked defensively, now stuffing his mouth directly from the buffet instead of loading his plate.</p><p>“I did. But... I didn’t know I was yours.” Shiro had come to terms with that information and ruffled through Keith’s hair. </p><p>“Really, who else should it be? I didn’t have many friends!” And no one who was close enough for him to develop a crush on. </p><p>“You still don’t” Pidge snarked and grinned bumping into him with her shoulder.</p><p>“Be glad I consider you a friend, too, pidgeon!” Really that girl!</p><p>But of course she only laughed at him. “I feel honoured you do, oh great lone wolf!”</p><p>“Pidge! Please, don’t do that! He’s not a bad person!” Shiro tried to defend his old friend.</p><p>“So? How do you know? I spend much more time with him than you! You know we meet almost every day. I play for him, youknow? And now even in our free time... What if he were a terrible person?”</p><p>“Then he wouldn’t crash his babysitter’s birthday party but celebrate in some bar with too much too expensive alcohol andlap dances from barely clad women.”</p><p>Keith gave a vomiting sound. “I hate alcohol and don’t want any lap dances from random people thank you. Music is my only drug!”</p><p>“And of that you’re highly dependent!”</p><p>“And? Do you have a problem with that? If I weren’t you would have to look for another source of income. No one’s keeping you at my side. I don’t think you’re paid badly!” Keith stuck his tongue out to the girl.</p><p>“I’m not. And you know I’m only teasing!” Pidge grinned.</p><p>“I do!” He ruffled the girl’s hair. Then he decided his plate was full enough and Keith and Shiro sat down on the floor near a wall since the couch was already occupied. Most of the living room was turned into a dancefloor where people danced and had fun.</p><p>“How are you Keith?” Shiro asked a bit more seriously.</p><p>“I’m fine. My life is good. I have my music and am independent. I work with great people...”</p><p>“And... your family?”</p><p>Keith shrugged. “Dunno? Haven’t heard of them since I moved out. They didn’t like my life choices and I didn’t like their way of living. As far as I’m concerned I don’t have any family left...” </p><p>“I see...”</p><p>“And yours?” Better changed the topic.</p><p>“They died...”</p><p>“Oh... I’m ... sorry...” Wrong topic! Definitely wrong topic!</p><p>“It was a car crash... I was with them... When I woke up from the coma I was like this.” He said and brushed his now white bangs from his face with his prosthetic.</p><p>“I’m sorry... I... didn’t know...” He looked at his plate. Anywhere but at Shiro.</p><p>“It’s okay... I’m glad I’m still alive. It’s not always easy but I get by.”</p><p>“Where do you work?”</p><p>“I work at a bank. Boring I know.”</p><p>“Suits you. I would trust you with my money.” Keith smiled again a bit.</p><p>“That’s good. You can give it all to me!”</p><p>They looked at each other and laughed.</p><p>“Keith?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I’m glad you showed up. Really. I’m going to see tomorrow’s concert... I hoped you’d notice me then... Matt got us the tickets. But this... this is so much better!” He leaned a bit against Keith’s shoulder and Keith smiled.</p><p>“I... have been afraid I’d overstep a boundary by just showing up... What if you had forgotten me... or didn’t care about me or...”</p><p>“Keith! I’d never forgot you. And I was happy when I noticed you had started to make music. I could see you were doing good. Although I have been afraid to reach out to you on social media as well...So... Really, thank you for showing up!”</p><p>Keith smiled at Shiro. So he had made the right decision and he was still welcome in his old friend’s life.</p><p>Keith stayed even after the first guests left. Even when it was just the Holt siblings left, he helped cleaning up the mess of the party. And then it were only him and Shiro in the house and nothing more to do. Keith didn’t want to leave, yet and started to look for an excuse to stay nonetheless without being too direct.</p><p>“Keith?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Do... you want to stay the night?” Shiro asked cautiously.</p><p>“May I?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want you to.”Shiro smiled and hesitantly took Keith’s hand. </p><p>Keith smiled and squeezed the hand. “I’m not one to shed my clothes on the first date.” He said jokingly.</p><p>“Then I guess I have to invite you over tomorrow as well.” Shiro smiled and pulled Keith into an embrace. “I... know you don’t have much time but I want to stay in contact with you... You’re still amazing...”</p><p>“Yeah... Let’s stay in contact.” He snuggled close to Shiro and noticed that he fit perfectly into his arms. Could he have this more often, please? It felt so nice to be held by this man! Damn he had thought he was over his old childhood crush. But now that he felt Shiro’s fingers brushing through his hair it was back stronger than ever. </p><p>“When do you have to be up tomorrow?” Shiro asked quietly.</p><p>“I have to be at the hall at half past 11. How long do you walk from ehere?”</p><p>“I can drive you... or call you a taxi...”</p><p>“You can... forget it...” He should not start assuming things Shiro could or couldn’t do.</p><p>“I can drive. And I have a car."</p><p>"Sorry... Sometimes I don't think."</p><p>"So that hasn't changed about you." Shiro smirked and ruffled through Keith's hair. </p><p>"Hey!"Keith laughed and playfully shoved Shiro away. </p><p>"Almost sorry. But if you have to get up before noon we should go to bed. I guess you still know where the bathroom is?"</p><p>Keith nodded.</p><p>"The towels and wash cloths are below the sink. You'll find a spare toothbrush in the cabinet. Feel free to use my body wash and toothpase."</p><p>Keith nodded.</p><p>"Er... Are you comfortable to share my bed or do shall I prepare the guest room for you?"</p><p>"I don't want to cause any inconvenience. As long as you don't have just a single bed I don't mind sharing yours." Keith replied and went up the stairs to the main bathroom to wash himself a bit and brush his teeth. When he was done he went over to Shiro's old room just to find it had become a small gym. </p><p>"I've moved to my parents' old room." Shiro had appeared seemingly out of nowhere and was already clad in his sleepwear: a pair of boxer shorts and a T-Shirt with a bit longer sleeves than usual which covered the joint between metal and flesh of his right arm.</p><p>"I see. Sorry, I didn't want to pry around. Nice collection by the way." Keith waved his hand in direction of the whole fitness equipmet.</p><p>"It's fine. I have nothing to hide. And thanks. On the long run this is cheaper than a fitness gym membership and I have the space."</p><p>"So you like to train?" It showed, Keith thought.</p><p>"It hepls me ground myself. I never meant to go this far and buy so many things but I also need to train my back. Living with this mechanical wonder also means hard work."</p><p>Keith nodded when Shiro lifted his right arm. The prosthetic looked heavy.</p><p>"How... does ot work?" he asked.</p><p>Shiro nodded toward his parents' former room to which they went. It too looked nothing like it had when he had been here last time. Shiro had thrown everything out and bought new furniture as Keith noticed. He liked the light colours the room now had. The queen sized bed and wardrobe were on opposite walls. There were plants on the windowsill - carnivourous plants as Keith noticed and a desk  in front of it. Keith instantly liked it.</p><p>They entered and sat down on the bed. </p><p>"Are you comfortable with me taking it off?" Shiro asked and lifted his right shoulder.</p><p>"Sure." Why wouldn't Keith be? He wanted to know more about Shiro's artificial limb after all.</p><p>So Shiro first powered the prosthetic down, then firmly gripped around his upper arm right above the elbow and removed it with a practised movement.</p><p>Keith watched him curiously.</p><p>"Can you give me the baby wipes from the night stand?" Shiro asked while he put the artificial arm over his lap. Keith leaned over to get said item and Shiro took a few from the plastic to wipe down first his remaining arm stump and with a fresh wipe the prosthetic where it had been connected to the arm.</p><p>"Tomorrow morning i'll clean it again with mild soap and a washcloth but I'm too lazy in the evening, so this will have to do."</p><p>"Do you have to clean it every day?"</p><p>"Yes whenever I wear it. It gets sweaty and you know warmth and moistureare a paradise to any form of bacteria. I don't want an infection on that arm. It would make wearing the prosthetic impossible."</p><p>Keith nodded. So there was so much more about Shiro's disability. He had looked so normal during the evening that besides the motors' sound it didn't really show. But now it seemed that despite the prosthetic a missing limp needed much care.</p><p>"Hey don't look like this. It's a blessing I can have this. It gives me back a good part of normality." Shiro looked at him with pleading eyes. "I am not fragile and I don't need pity."</p><p>Keith smiled sadly. "Sorry... I guess I just... need to get used of it... The last time we met everything was still normal. And now you're... like this."</p><p>Sjiro shrugged. "I can't help it."</p><p>"Yeah... Sorry...." Then he looked at the metal limp on Shiro's lap. "Can I... touch it?"</p><p>Shiro smiled and instead of an answer put it onto Keith’s lap.</p><p>"It's heavy!" he said as his fingers curiously glided over the smooth metal.</p><p>"Yes. That's what my private gym is for."</p><p>Keith nodded. If Shiro had this thing attached to his arm he understood that he needed training to work against the one sided strain to his body. </p><p>"Can you go swimming with it?"</p><p>"I have waterproof silicone gloves so it's not impossible but I usually don't use it. I've gotten used to showering and dressing with one hand."</p><p>"I see." Keith smirked. "Where does it belong?"he asked.</p><p>"Put it on the shelf over there and plug it in. The charger should be on the shelf and you can open the inside of the wrist and take out the red battery pack."</p><p>Keith examined the wrist and Shiro showed him how to open it and remove the battery so while Shiro got comfortable in bed Keith took care of the arm and then crawled inside next to Shiro and turned off the bedside lamp.<br/>They fell quiet for a few seconds but then Keith felt a quiet nudge of Shiro's half arm at his own so that he came a bit closer.</p><p>"Keith?"</p><p>Keith looked up.</p><p>"Can I... You said you don't shed your clothes on the first date... what about kissing?"</p><p>Keith gulped. But then he nodded. "That's... okay."</p><p>Shiro smiled in the darkness and leaned over to press his lips against Keith's.</p><p>Keith closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling better. God, he didn't expect this to happen. He didn't even expect to instantly get along with Shiro so well again that he wanted to stay the night but... This felt so good and so right! He wanted more! He slid closer and felt the muscles in Shiro's arm around him tighten so that he was pulled as close as possible against the other man. </p><p>When they separated again, they smiled at each other. "I never imagined I would be able to do this." Shiro confessed. </p><p>"You wanted to do this?"</p><p>"For a while now..." It sounded a bit awkward. "Not when we were kids, of course... But... when I saw you on stage... the energy you radiate during your performances, the strength you display... I guess that's what I fell for. And the impression that you were happy..." He hesitated. "Are you? Happy I mean?"</p><p>Keith thought for a few seconds, but then he nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I am. I like what I do, I have friends... Yes, it is exhausting at times but its's fun, too. And I guess now I have another ... important person in my life as well." He grinned and leaned towards Shiro to brush their lips together once more.</p><p>"I guess you have. If... you want to... And if you're serious... and don't have anyone else in my life."</p><p>"Shiro! I am serious. I don't play around! I am very single... or was?"</p><p>Shiro smiled and pressed their lips together again this time nudging Keith's lips with his tongue to deepen the kiss.</p><p>"Definitely was." he said when they separated again. "But I expect you to come around when you have the time!"</p><p>"Of course." Keith closed his eyed and snuggled closer into Shiro's arm. </p><p>"Good. Then sleep. Have you set your alarm?" Apparently Shiro remembered that Keith was no morning person. But it was so warm and comfortable right now. He didnt want to move. But he sighed and shook his head.</p><p>So Shiro turned around to grab his phone. "Is 9.00 okay?"" he asked.</p><p>Keith nodded and when Shiro was done setting the alarm he snuggled close again and soon drifted off to sleep. It almost felt like his own birthday instead of Shiro's.</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>The event hall was full when Keith and his band entered the stage. He was nervous. Even more than usually just because he knew somewhere down there Shiro! They had a nice morning together with pancakes for breakfast but then Keith had to leave for work. </p><p>The fans cheered and as soon as he gave the lighting a singn and the spotlights turned on the band started to play and he began to perfom his first song. He felt so alive! Somehow that ABBA song came to his mind when he thought about Shiro being somewhere downin the crowd. And after only the second song he was sure he had spotted the black and white hair of his boyfriend – he involuntarily smiled at that thought –and next to him was Pidge’s brother. They got quite good places and when he and Shiro made eye contact the other grinned too. God it was so good to see Shiro having fun and Keith put even more energy into his performance. </p><p>“Soooo, what happened to you?” His keyboarder, Lance, asked during the break. “You are in a way too good mood since this morning! Are you still Keith? You weren’t even at breakfast!”</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes. “Of course I am. And it’s nothing. Am I not allowed to be in a good mood from time to time?”</p><p>“He’s met someone yesterday! And he spent the night over.” Pidge solved the riddle.</p><p>Lance acted like in total shock. “You betray me? You cheat on me? Who is it?”</p><p>Keith couldn’t help but box him on the arm. </p><p>“My brother’s best friend.” Pidge grinned. “He suddenly crashed the birthday party I went to and didn’t leave. Soooo now be serious what happened between you too?”</p><p>Keith tried to act nonchalant. “Nothing big...”</p><p> </p><p>“So?” Hunk, the bass guitarist asked curiously. “It’s rare for you to freely spend time with others...”</p><p>“We didn’t have sex if that’s what you’re after!” </p><p>“But? Come on, Keith I have eyes in my head. You like him! You have flirted the whole evening.”</p><p>Keith sighed. “Yes, okay... Yes I like him and perhaps there’s a bit more between us now...”</p><p>Three pairs of eyes looked at him in disbelief. “That... was quick!” Hunk stated. “Who is he? Besides Pidge’s brother’s best friend? You don’t go towards people so quickly so what’s your history?”</p><p>“He used to be my babysitter... The one I told you about.”</p><p>“Your first baby crush?” Lance teased and slung his arm around Keith’s shoulders. “And it’s returned? Will he stay after the concert? You have to introduce him to us!”</p><p>“They will stay. Matt wants to meet you too, remember and they’re here together.”</p><p>“Good! Very good.” I will make sure he’s good to you!” Lance coos.</p><p>“Don’t you dare!” Keith shrugged his best friend’s arm off. Lance just laughed. But then they got ready for the second half of their concert.</p><p>That part went over both much too quickly and much too slow. His body was consisting of pure adrenaline, he assumed. And he loved riding that high! And too slow because he wanted to be back in Shiro’s presence.Shiro who had his eyes glued to him and Matt throwing knowing glances at him. So Matt, too, knew about them now. On Keith’s begging they played one song more than planned but he wanted this, a song he had written for Shiro and they had just recently finished it. And when he looked at his boyfriend during the performance he could see how touched he was. That made Keith even happier. He knew he was not himself. Adrenaline rushing through his veins heightening his senses and letting him burst with energy. God, he loved it! And he knew he would see Shiro again as soon as he had changed so he was the first do be ready ad urging the others to hurry as well. They just grinned and followed their band leader also excited to meet Shiro as well as Pidge’s brother.</p><p>The two of them waited for them at the backstage exit and as soon as Keith saw Shiro he rushed over to him and jumped into his arms so that Shiro had to take care he didn’t fall over.</p><p>“Hey to you, too! You were fantastic” Shiro said when he had him securely in his arms, the prosthetic around his back the flesh arm at his butt too hold him up.</p><p>“Just because you were there!” Keith grinned and pressed his lips to Shiro’s. The taller man returned it gently and then let him down again.He put an arm around him to hold him close while Keith introduced the rest of the band to him and Matt. <br/>They decided to have a drink in a nearby bar to get to know the others. Shiro seemed happy to get closer to Keith’s friends. But the longer they sat together the more the adrenaline faded and Keith felt how exhausted he was and soon he leaned on Shiro’s shoulder dozing off.</p><p>He was woken up by Shiro and noticed everyone as getting ready to leave.</p><p>“I guess you will again not stay at the hotel?” Hunk asked Keith who seemed to be glued to Shiro’s side.</p><p>Keith nodded and made some sound that could be seen as a confirmation. Shiro’s bed was comfortable and he didn’t want to sleep in a hotel bed...</p><p>Lace looked at Shiro. “Don’t you dare hurt him or I’ll have to haunt you for the rest of your life!”</p><p>“I won’t.” Shiro smiled at Keith and kissed his temple.</p><p>“Same goes for you, Keith.” Matt says. “I won’t tolerate you playing with Shiro’s heart!”</p><p>“I won’t do that!” Keith said and looked at Shiro. Of course he wouldn’t. This man was too important to him.</p><p>Then they left. For Shiro’s car. Keith had already taken all his belongings with him and wouldonly meet the others at the airport when it was time to leave the next afternoon. </p><p>When he sat down at the passenger seat and shortly closed his eyes he felt the gentle caress of Shiro’s warm human hand at his cheek and he nuzzled into the warm feeling. A few seconds later he felt Shiro’s lips on his and he returned the kiss so gently. “Rest a bit” Shiro said before he started the engine and drove them home.</p><p>When they arrived he was half asleep but quite suddenly woke up again, when the door next to him opened and Shiro leaned inside to unfasten his seatbelt and lifted him up to carry him inside. Keith clinged to his shoulders and yelped.</p><p>“Don’t move or I’ll drop you,” Shiro warned. So he didn’t move until Shiro put him down on the bed. “Stay here.” He said and vanished only to reappear a few minutes later with Keith’s suitcase.</p><p>“You didn’t have to do that!” Keith protested weakly.</p><p>“I didn’t. But I wanted. Let me spoil you a bit. You did so great on stage.”</p><p>Keith smiled. “Thank you.”</p><p>“No problem, sweetheart!” Shiro sat down next to him and brushed his fingers through Keith’s hair. “We can just go to sleep if you’re too tired to do more. I can wait.”</p><p>But Keith shook his head and pulled Shiro in for a kiss. “Let me take a shower... I feel a bit gross. And then I’m awake again for more.” He hadn’t showered after the show and if he was really about to have sex he wanted a bit of hygiene...</p><p>Shiro sighed. “Okay. Take your time. I’ll be waiting.”</p><p>Keith nodded but then took his time for a long, promising kiss before he left the room for the bathroom. Now he got nervous. Would Shiro notice that he didn’t have much experience in this area? Would it matter to him? Should he even tell him? He wasn’t sure. To distract himself from the invasive thoughts he started to thoroughly clean himself. He may not have much experience but he had taken his time to educate himself as soon as he noticed he was more drawn towards men and he wasn’t keen on catching some STI.</p><p>When he thought he was done, he dried himself off rubbed his hair dry and after brushing it he returned to Shiro wearing nothing more than a towel around his waist. </p><p>Shiro looked up and seemed very interested in the view as he licked his lips. </p><p>“Like what you see?” Keith asked and carefully came closer.</p><p>“Very much,” was the answer and as soon as Keith was close enough Shior reached out for him and pulled him into his lap. “And I like you here even more.” He said and pulled Keith into a deep kiss which he returned eagerly.<br/>“You still up for this? As I said... I can wait.”</p><p>“You may... but I don't wanna wait three more weeks... I want something to think of, when I'm alone in some hotel bed."</p><p>Shiro laughed. "Okay. He kissed Keith deeply and the younger man felt curious fingers which started to gently explore his skin. He was excited. "Your skin is so soft..." Shiro murmured against his lips. "You feel so good."</p><p>Keith smiled at these words and tugged at Shiro's shirt to get it off.</p><p>"You're still that impatient little brat!" Shiro laughed and threw Keith onto the mattress before he himself pulled his shirt over his head. </p><p>"You love me for it!"</p><p>"I do!" Shiro grinned and leaned over Keith to kiss him demandingly.</p><p>And now Keith couldn't resist touching Shiro a well. His skin wasn't soft. It was uneven from the scars Keith had noticed in the dim light. But it didn't matter. This was Shiro and having him close was most important. And Shiro was hot with or without scars. Keith noticed how his body reacted to the kiss. It was a bit embarrassing and he tried to hide it from Shiro by trying to turn away.</p><p>"What's this?" Shiro asked when he separated from him. "What are you trying to hide from me?"</p><p>"N..nothing!" Keith replied, and before he could turn away more he felt how Shiro tugged on te towel.</p><p>"Hmm... May I suck it?", he asked. Keith couldn't supress a surprised moan.<br/>"I take that as a yes." Shiro said and kissed down his chest with many gentle touches. This wa so muuch gentler than the few exeriences Keith hat gathered until now. That had just been se, made to satisfy... This was so much different. Shiro wated to please him. It wasn't about reaching an orgsm s quickly as possible but about being close to each other.</p><p>When Shiro reached his destination Keith sighed "Shiro! Please..."</p><p>"You're sensitive... I like it!"Shiro smiled gently and experimentally licked over his hard length before he took it ito his mouth. Keith tried to suppress a moan but failed. Shiro smiled and gently caressed his hips with both hands. "Let me hear you.I want to know what you like."He said before taking Keith's length into his muth and gently sucking o it.</p><p>Keit threw hi head to the side and his hands found the sheets to gri into.<br/>It didn't take too long until he said:"Shiro stop! Please… I... I wanna come with you!"</p><p>When he heard that, he let go of Keith and gently kissed him. "Everything you wish." he said, voice rough with desire. "Help me undress."</p><p>Keith nodded and helped his boyfriend with his jeans and shorts until they both were naked. And Keith was curious and reached out for Shiro's dick to feel it up.<br/>It was different from touching himself. But it was good! And Shiro’s heavier breathing of his name was so rewarding, he closed his hand around the hard flesh and pulled it down again and again. It didn't take long for Shiro to kiss him with a moan and Keith could feel the other man's hand around his own dick as well. This was what heaven had to feel like. Keith moaned and felt his orgasm quickly approaching. </p><p>"I'm close, Keith... You're too hot..." Shiro mumbled voice thick with arousal.</p><p>“Hnghhh… Shiro…  me too!” Keith replied and felt how Shiro intensified his touches.</p><p>It didn't take too long until both of them reached their orgasm Shiro a few seconds before Keith. But it was… perfect… intense. More intense than everything he could get himself to feel. Both breathed heavily and looked for as much skin to touch as possible. </p><p>“Wow…” Keith whispered. </p><p>“Yeah.” Shiro replied and got the baby wipes to clean them both a bit and take his prosthetic off. He didn’t need it anymore today.</p><p>“Next time we have to try more!” Keith yawned and snuggled into Shiro’s arms. He was asleep before Shiro could reply.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>